


Let Me Help You

by superheichou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba and Mink being cute boyfriends, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheichou/pseuds/superheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's cooking skills are below average, so Mink doesn't mind helping him with dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help You

“I’m home—hm?” The intense smell of smoke filled the air, the living room and entire rest of the house filled with a faint fog of smoke.  

“Hi-Ah, shit!” The remark from the kitchen and the clattering of a kitchen utensil was all Mink needed to hear to know what was going on. Aoba was attempting to cook, _again._ Mink still wondered why he even attempted, the food always ending up either completely inedible or just on the edge of tolerable. But Aoba’s stubbornness was something he adored, so he wasn’t going to ever completely crush his hopes, just take him in down a few pegs.

“Looks like you’re cooking again, I see.” The older man smirked, walking deeper into their house and leaning against the wall near the stove with black smoke coming off. His lover was leaning over the sink, pushing open the window followed by all the others in the room and the smoke slowly creeping out. Aoba was a mess, his hair tossed up in a messy high ponytail and bits of burnt, what Mink assumed was some kind of food, all over his face and apron.

“Shut up, I was really close to getting it this time! I just… ugh, I don’t even know what happened. But I will try again, and it’s going to work this time and you’ll like it!”

“I always like your cooking when it’s edible and not completely burnt.” Aoba rolled his eyes, hands on his hips and looking up at his lover in disbelief. Mink tries, but after living with him for almost two years now, Aoba sees right through him.

“Nice try, but seriously, I’m going to cook so go sit—Hey!” Mink, completely ignoring him, walked over, picked up a knife and started to chop up various vegetables that haven’t been tampered with by Aoba yet.

“Hm?”

“You always do that! You always say ‘I’m just helping, go set the table’, or ‘Why don’t you get me a drink?’, and push me aside to do petty things instead of actually letting me help!” Aoba mocked his boyfriend, his voice getting as low as it could possibly go while quoting him and even crossing his arms like Mink constantly does when Aoba goes off.

“That’s not true. C’mere.” The brunet waved him over, Aoba complying hesitantly before being  suddenly placed in front of Mink, his back pressed against his chest and his lovers’ big hands on top of his.

“Do we really need to be in this position?”

“Will you get your mind out of the damn gutter?” Aoba went silent, the slight irritation evident in Mink’s voice as he guided him through cutting the vegetables.

They cut them together till they were all chopped, Mink placing some broth into a pot and tossing the vegetables in there with a few spices he had lying around before turning the timer on, ensuring that it will not burn it this time. Aoba rubbed the back of his neck, not completely sure what to say. ‘Thank you’? ‘Sorry for bugging you’? He was about to open his mouth, but a warm sensation on his temple drew him away from his thoughts.

“Sorry for snapping at you.” Warmth spread over his body, a warm smile curving at his lips as he looked up and cupped Mink’s face with his pale hands.

“Don’t be sorry.” He leaned up and pressed their lips together, taking in Mink’s strong scent and twirling the long, brown strands in between his slender fingers. Mink’s tongue prodded at his lips, asking for access in which Aoba happily obliged. Their tongues intertwined lazily, neither of them attempting to make it rough today. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, lapping at each other’s mouths before the timer went off loudly, Aoba jumping at the sudden loud noise and accidently clanking his teeth against his lover’s.

“Ngh—Sorry.” A darker blush formed on his cheeks from embarrassment. That was such a high school thing to do; he probably thinks he’s a total idiot. However, his thoughts were completely washed away by the sound of a low chuckle radiating from the brunet’s mouth. Mink’s laugh was like music to his ears, and he couldn’t help but giggle along with him.

“Heh, well, we should probably take that off the burner before it burns again, hm?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Mink placed his hand lovingly on Aoba’s shoulder, shutting off the loud timer and moving the soup off the burner and into some bowls.

They sat at their table, the smell of the soup spreading throughout the room and smelling heavenly. They said a quick prayer then both took a bite at once, looking at each other for reactions.

“… So what do you think?” Mink spoke, looking up at his blue-haired companion for a reaction.

“Hm… It’s good. Maybe you should help me out more often?” Aoba hated to admit it, but it tasted delicious. And he knew that he couldn’t have made something like this without his guidance.  Mink nodded in agreement then leaned over to press a light kiss to Aoba’s cheek, his way of saying ‘Of course I will always help you,’ without any words being spoken.

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of domestic minao should be illegal seriously
> 
> i am also really really bad at titles in case you haven't realized from my other writings yet
> 
> crosspost: http://aobaseragecko.tumblr.com/post/96126326678/wrote-a-short-drabble-of-mink-and-aoba-cooking
> 
> the tumblr is aobaseragecko.tumblr.com if you wanna talk about minao with me cause i could talk about them for hours oh my god


End file.
